THE ULTIMANT XOVER PARODY!
by fears up side
Summary: what do u get when u put Grievous,Shak Ti NARUTO SAKURA SASUKA AND 1408,this fanfiction,might add Halo later GrievousxShak ti Narusaku
1. Story of AWOME 1408 and epic battles

This was inspired by the fic Epic Win...

The scean the Dolfen Hotel,New York city.

The time 8:30 sharp.

"WOOOO MAN, it's about time we got to relax."Naruto said walking throught door of the fancy hotel.

"Ya,I needed a vacation." Saksuke replyed

"Ya I bet all thouse stare downs with Gaara realy make a guy tired," Naruto joked.The manager walked up to them.

"Ah, you must be the Ninjas that Meamoto told me about,''he said,''Well if you would please wait in the lobby one of the bellhops will escort you to your room.''And with that he left hem in the middle of the lobby.

"Holy crap,did you see that guy?''Sakura said.

"Ya, he looked just like Samuel L. Jackson!"Naruto yelled,little known fact Naruto watched Star Wars episode three and sued Gourge Lucus for killing off Mace Windu.

---------

Meanwhile...In the parking lot

Grievous made a quick stab at Shak Ti's stomach followed by a hard jab wit hhis left hand.She dodged the stab but only to meet with a metalic fist.Clones rushed in and opened fire on the general,he blocket a few shots then ran behind a van for cover ,droids came from almost nowhere and returned fire n the colne forces.With the distraction Grievous lept into combat unleashin a powerful barage of stabs kicks and knees killing most of the clones that were fighting,but like that level in Call of Duty 3 they kept comeing in an endless swarm.

The battle raged until the droids were forced into the hotel.Hotel gests duckt behind anything even each other.An empoyee walked up to Grievous and Shak Ti, who were busy strangling each other.

"Excuse me but you must be the gusts that orderd room 1408."

"Wh-at?''Shak Ti chocked out.

"The request was sent by a mister Lucus."

"Oh, then I supose we are."Grievous said knowing that if he refused the five minuts he got in the movie would be taken out.

"Good then follow me please. Oh if you dont mind,you two will be shareing the room with someother gests that booked it at the exact same time as you."

"I supose we dont have a choice,''Grievous said.

"No."The employe said plainly.

"Ahh,clasic hotel hospitality."Ayla said under her breath.

---------------------------------------------------------

later...

Naruto,Sakura,Sasuke,Grievous,Ayla,and a battlefield worth of clones and droids went to the 13th floor.

"We at the Dolfin pride ourselvs in gest happyness,so please keep yoursoldiers epic battle for the fate of your galaxy to a minamum so not to disturbe the other gests,thank you."And with that she left speed increaseing every step away from the room she went.

"Are you two like maried or something?"Naruto asked Grievous and Ayla.Grievous reached for one of his lightsabers to kill the boy but was stoped by Ayla.

"Grievous dont kill him,he dosent seem to be to smart.''

"ARE YOU SAYING I LOOK STUPID OR SOMETHING!!!!!!"he roared

"You more than look stupid Narto."Sasuke retorted.

they entered the room.

next chap up soon I hope i realy enjoy reading peopls comments,Ill have a beta soon so apologys for misspelled words,the more reviews i get themore i type so plz review.thx


	2. Story of AWSOME death and American Idol

_THAT NITE _

_(warning sasuke dies in this chap so skip the sirst little peice if ur a fan girl, and also HAHAHA!!!)_

Sasuke was asleep slumpt over on the wall since Shak Ti had the bed, Naruto had the Couch, and Sakura had the othe couch, when out of no where American Idol could be herd.He opened his eyes only to see his worst nitemare come alive.Orochi Maru was singing on American Idol.  
"NO!!"He screamed clutching his ears and rolling into the fedle posistion.

"Your going to Hollywood."Simon said.

''NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!''He screamed even louder. He ran up and slaped Simon across the face and took the microphone Orichi Maru was using and shuved it down his throught,dieing.

THE NEXT MORNING...

"AHHHH" Sakura screamed finding Sasuke dead."Grievous you don't sleep why didn't you save him?!?"

"Well it was a lot like a train wrek you want to look away but you keep watching hopeing it will get better.''

"WHY DIDN"T YOU SAVE MY SASUKE!!"

"I don't go near train wreks you stupid girl.''

that was by far the shortest chapter i have ever writen review anyway i will respond to all who reviw!!!


	3. The Story of AWSOME enter chuck noris

this means i am talking..

General Grievous clawed the air just before falling on his back unconsciencouse,Sakura had beaton hin to a pulp...And Shak Ti helped a little...Of course Naruto wasn't felling to bad over the loss.Sakura was slumt over on the couch because she used all her chakera on Grievous who was now crawling tword the door..."Hmmm I want to make this story mutch more stupid but how?Ah I got it.Naruto use your english version voice and sing a song,any song!that will also add to the curse of the room,lol.!"

Naruto switched to his english voice.-"I need a rock I mean a big rock,maby more like a cender block is better when i drop it on your face my buddy so just before the lights go out you'll see me smile and know youve got a friend,with a rock."

"NOOoOOOOOOOOOOooOOOOoOOOOOOoOOOO, what have i done to deserve this!"Grievous cried throwing his arms in the air.ok people let that joke sink in for a moment...got it ok on with the show!story!fanfiction,shut up!!!

Suddenly the door opened,it was Chuck Noris, he ran round house kicked Naruto in the face for listining to the stupid writerHEY I RESENT THAT.then left.Then a mail man came in handing a letter to Grievous,it read

**Read so all may hear,**

**I am George W. Lucas and am pleased to announce that Grieneral **

**Grievous will recieve more screen time in episode Three and a Half **

**All he has to do is**

Grievous stoped reading.

"Grievous,what do you have to do to get more screen time,'' Naruto asked.

"Umm,this must be a miss print,no,no this can't be rite,or at least not be adresed to me..."

Shak Ti took the paper and finished reading.

**be paired with SHA-**

She stoped reading,"I think Grievous is correct this cant be rite,no this can't..."

Naruto walked up and hit her on the head,"You could of had a V8."he finished reading.

**K Ti.**

**Thank you,**

** Your lord and master-I mean director George Lucus.**

A pause..."HHHHHHAAAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sasuke rose from his dead state and laughed incredibly hard,Sakura jumpt on him, he then died of shock.lol all the fan girls are probubly ready to kill me now, and on that note lol.But any way

Sakura shook a little then screamed at the top of her voice."NOOOthat ends chapter 3 i hope u all enjoy,that song Naruto was singing is not mine it it belongs to whoever wrote it thank u'


	4. The story of HaloDeath by Chocolate

Grievous puked in his mouth,he had to be in a relationship with his worst enamy.An alarm clock beeped.Everyone looked,everyone exept the dead Sasuke!LOL NOOB I PWN U!!!!!The number read 60:00 and was counting down Suddenly the whole groupe was nocked back by an explosion that came from nowhere.The cry of hevily armed soldiers yelling could be heard.

"No, you freaking camper,I hate you!" an Unknown voice said.

''Well I PWNED you HAHA!!"Another mocking voice said."Gernade!"The same voice yelled.An explosion shook the entire place.

The smoke cleared, all that could be seen was blood gultch and green Halo people and Red Halo people and one pink Halo person could be seen killing each other.

"I have the most uncontroleable urge to kill the green one who is the most powerful."Grievous said pulling out his light saber.He ran up and stabbed Masterchief in the back with the saber.The world stood still as gamers everywhere began to cry.The pink mariene fell on his hands and bowed before Grievous.

"All hale the mighty conquerer who hath slain Master chief, all bow befor his might.''The wierd pink person said.

"I feel proud and desturbed all at the same time,and who is this Master Chief?"Grievous asked.

"NOOB DONT KNOW THE CHIEF!!!!"A random person yelled.

Naruto lept forward."Don't you want to worship someone even more awsome?"

"No go away.''One of the red soldiers said.

Then they were all back in the room.Only this time surrounded by Persian Imortals.

"I've seen this movie!"Yelled Shack Ti.

"Good for you,"Naruto said back.He lept in the air throwing kuni knives and killing several Persains.Then Leodonis and the 300 showed up and killed several of them then(Spoiler warning for those who havent seen the movie yet) 299 die one goes back to Sparta tells the story and then comes back with 1,000Spartins kills all the other Persains and left.

"That was wierd."Sakura stated bluntly.

"Naw ya think!''Grievous yelled at the girl.

He turned in disgust when he noticed a box of chokolate on the bed side table.He picked it up,and then died.

"The Crap!!!"Naruto said with a very odd expression on his face.

30:00 the clock read.

well thats the chap fr ya REVIEW i cant over enfesize the fact that u need to review !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
